The present invention relates to a deuce for manufacturing cold-formed shaped ferns of packaging out of a metal-plastic laminate where the said device contains a die with at least one die opening, in the die opening a stamp which may be driven by the die, and a retaining tool as a clamping facility that holds the laminate securely between the die and the clamping facility. Further, the present invention also relates to a process for manufacturing cold-formed shaped forms of packaging using the device according to the invention.
It is known to manufacture shaped forms of packaging such as e.g. base parts for blister packs, also known as push-through packs, or other packaging containers e.g. by deep drawing, stretch-drawing or thermoforming. The shaped forms of packaging may be manufactured out of thermoplastics or out of composite or laminates such as e.g. aluminum foils with plastic films or extruded layers of thermoplastics.
If the packaging is made of laminates containing metal foils, then this may be performed using shaping tools comprising a stamp, a die and a retaining tool. During deformation the laminate is clamped securely in place between the die and the retaining tool, and the stamp moved towards the laminate. As it is lowered, the stamp penetrates deeper into the openings in the die thereby deforming the laminate. In the process the laminate is converted into a shaped part with one or a plurality of recesses. The recesses are surrounded by shoulders and the shoulders correspond to the laminate in the original fiat plane. Only that part of the laminate in the region of the die opening can flow or be stretched to form a shaped part. In order that the laminate, in particular the laminate containing metal foil, can be deformed without creating cracks and pores, an adequate lateral distance must be maintained between the stamp and the die opening. Cold forming a laminate containing a metal foil using this process results in a recess sidewall of only small height. This leads to poor drawing ratios, i.e. shallow recesses of large diameter, and therefore to packaging forms which are too large in relation to the contents.
One possibility to have more laminate available for deformation may be to reduce the retaining force and to employ methods of deep drawing technology. This technology may not, however, be employed with laminates containing metal foil e.g. for manufacturing blister packs, as folds would be produced in the edge or shoulder regions. The edge region and if desired the shoulder region of shaped forms of packaging are as a rule employed for sealing on the lid. If there are folds present, the edge and the shoulders of the part could not be sealed.